History
by wingsoflove
Summary: ElixMadison EriolxTomoyo ...about friends creating a history together... oneshot... please R


H I S T O R Y 

_Hope you, guys, like this one._

_I decided to use Eli and __Madison__, the __US__ Version of this anime._

_As I've written before, I have watched only about 10 episodes before it was cancelled here in US._

_Crap!_

_Also, am not familiar with the Japanese terms, et el._

_Just R&R =)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The professor was saying something about history, subject he excelled in but did not quite like. He was instead writing nonsense on his notebook, just to pass the time. He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

Eli Moon picked up his bag on the floor beside him and began putting his notebooks inside it. 

"Eli."

He pasted a smile and looked up at the lady sitting in front of him. "Yes, Madison?" he asked.

It was a wonder though, that breezing through elementary and high school, he was always placed behind her for reasons he could not understand. They were friends, the best if he was not mistaken. But Madison Taylor had grown into a beautiful lady and the whole student body had been nudging them together as a couple, even their teachers. The reason probably why, until their senior years, they were placed as is.

Madison twisted on her sit to look at him. She tucked her long, silky hair behind her ear. "You can go home right away, if you want to," she told him, still smiling.

Eli's smile disappeared and he raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"I know how you hate history and I would be doing some research in the library. There's no need to wait for me. I'll just call the chauffer to pick me up."

Eli stood up from his seat, his smile returning. He grabbed his backpack and reached for Madison's books, which was placed on her table. Another silent gesture that meant he would walk her home no matter how long it would take her.

"You can't be serious, Eli," Madison stated disbelievingly. She gently shook her head as she reached for her bag. "You are really worse than my mother in guarding me."

"I'll take it as a complement then," he said smoothly as he allowed her to exit the room first before following.

"Honestly," she said, and then held on to his arms while they started walking down the corridors towards the library. "You two are scaring all the possible suitors away. I will end up an old maid."

Eli gave her a sidelong glance. "You are only sixteen. There's no reason for you to think about going to be an old maid. And," he stressed, "If I remember correctly, your mom told you not to have a boyfriend yet, didn't she?"

Madison faked a pout. "You are no fun."

Eli let out a soft laugh. He stirred her towards the next building which housed the library, oblivious to the stares and whispers they were attracting from the students… and teachers, they passed by.

Madison looked at their surroundings and once again, knew the people around were talking about them. "You know what?" she began.

"What?" countered Eli.

"They are talking about us again," she stated. "I should be used to it by now since we have been very good friends since elementary but…"

"But…?" Eli was smiling broadly, the kind of smile most girls would die for to have it directed at their direction. Too bad, it had always been Madison who was the recipient.

"But I think it's gotten worse over the years," she continued worriedly. "I mean, why would they get the idea that we are ever a couple?"

"Probably we're always together?" Eli suggested. 

Both of them entered the library. It was only thirty minutes before the whole school closed so the library was quiet with no one inside aside from the old lady librarian.

"So? But what about the girl and the boy on the front row? They were always together too but they were never the target for the gossipmongers," Madison reasoned out in soft tones.

Both of them chose the table at the far right of the room by the wall. It was secluded and was near the history section. Madison went to the third bookshelf to get a book before settling down beside Eli. She took out a pencil and a paper and opened the book on the desired page. Her hair cascaded on one side as she began to copy the subject she was looking for.

"Probably they don't look good together?" Eli answered her previous inquiry with another insinuation.

Madison gave him a glance before continuing her work. "Why don't Li and Sakura get the same treatment? They look good together," she murmured at him.

"Probably it was a known fact about how they feel with each other?" Eli leaned back on his chair and stared at her as she intently doing her assignment.

Madison sniffed elegantly, which he found appealing for she was able to do it in a classy manner. 

"Isn't it a known fact about how we feel with each other?" she asked him, her eyes still glued to her task.

Eli wasn't able to answer that straight away. Even he had doubts before about what he really felt for Madison. But as the years passed by, he was pulled more and more into her being and she crept into his skin.

Six years of knowing her seemed like a lifetime already.

It felt like they had built a history together.

Only the two of them was too blind enough to unfold it; too blind to notice what was under their noses. The people around them had always known and had always tried to make them see.

And he, the one who had the magical power, was not able to see the symptoms of love for he was too absorbed with her.

"Probably for them…" he finally said after a long pause, in which during that time, his eyes were glued to the lady beside him, roaming his gaze lovingly on her face. "… but not for us?" he added, in deep baritone voice.

Madison lifted her head to look at him, dumbfounded.

Eli raised his eyebrow, waiting for her objection, but hoping nothing would come.

They stared at each other for pregnant moments. Each one was assessing. Trying to figure out if they had wrongly understood each other or their situation.

A loud thud signaled that the librarian was closing the windows behind her and that it was time to leave. 

Madison broke free off his stare, closed the book and gathered her things hurriedly. "Umm…" speech seemed to have evaded her. "I—think I -I--am done," she stammered, as she stood up.

"Let's go," Eli said as he, once more, gathered her books for him to carry.

Their usual way home was full of unending chatter about subjects known to man. But that time, Madison was silent, looking ahead at nothing in particular. 

She was contemplating on her feelings for him. Was she that transparent? Had he finally seen through her? She tried hard to hide it, just to be with him everyday. And if he knew, would he change? Would he look at her differently? Would he be distant?

Fear clutched her heart.

"You know I hated history, right?" Eli said, softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Because the other me had experienced a lot of lifetimes already. Because he had seen through ages of loneliness. Always alone."

Eli expelled a deep breath. "I don't want that."

Madison nodded knowingly; a small but sincere smile touched her lips. "That's why I asked you awhile ago not to come—"

"That's why I came with you awhile ago," he said, cutting her off.

She turned to look at him.

"I am trying to have my own history. This time, a happy one. Not alone." He cleared his throat. "I was hoping you would do the honor of…" Eli trailed off, unable to put into words what he was feeling.

Madison gave him the sweetest smile she could bestow. She felt like walking in cloud nine. 

As an answer, she wound her arms through his and entwined her fingers with his.

It was good enough answer for now, he decided. They were still young and they had a lifetime ahead of them they would put color to. And for now, he was contented in taking small, sure step at a time. He would enjoy every moment of it. He would also make sure she would too.

"Umm…" he began, as an after thought hit him.

"Yeah?" she said, her upturned face radiating her emotions.

"I guess this means you will not end up as an old maid?" he joked and gave her a wink.

 "Maybe I will," she returned, "since there is no one applying for the position of becoming my beau."

"No one will be applying, I assure you," he said in determined tone, laced with warning. The thought of other men doing the things he was doing with her, and more, bothered him. "I am claiming the position."

Madison blushed. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No need to get hostile. You're hired." Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

He breathed in her familiar lilac scent and gave her hand a light squeeze.

_Fin_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know I have promised a fic before… sorry, this is a different one… am still working on it… am having hard time writing fics… got several drawings but don't have a site… hopefully I would get one up soon… =)

you're review matters a lot so please take your time

to hit the button below

 I

 I

\ /

 v


End file.
